She's a Quincy
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Toshiro wants nothing to do with his sister because she wants nothing to do with a person she hates. The two end up having their minds switched.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This was written for Wattpad's FanFicFriday contest genderstudies and had to be between 2-3k long. This one I went through four major drafts before I got it the way I wanted it._

**She's a Quincy**

Toshiro leaned against the doorjamb to his quarters with his arms crossed, frowning at the clothes strewn across the floor and bed. A couple of small boxes he had packed some more 'private' things into were now open, some of the contents on the floor. "Patient with her? The only positive thing is that she doesn't leave trash around like Matsumoto does." The child taicho let out a deep sigh before stepping into the room to start cleaning up. "I've got enough problems to deal with."

A couple of dresses found there way from the bed to his arm, only for him to suddenly grimace when he realized that the next item he had picked up was an item of feminine underwear. "Gross..."

"You wouldn't be grossed out if you very well left my things alone." Bambietta's voice caused Toshiro to turn his head to look at the girl.

He couldn't help but notice a device on in her hand. "What is that?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from that freaky guy who brought us back from being zombies place." Toshiro took a deep breath before tossing the clothes into his sister's hamper. Bamietta scowled at him. "Hey! Those are clean! The underwear too!"

"How am I supposed to know that? You really shouldn't be messing around with things from Kurotsuchi's lab, so give it here." A small hand reached out to grab the device, only for a finger to touch a button on the device. This caused him to feel a sudden zap and black out.

**M**

Toshiro's head hurt from getting zapped and he couldn't think straight. His first reaction upon feeling the head ache was to pull his hand to touch his forehead, making the wish that his sister would in fact go away. An unfamiliar voice spoke in the back of his head. "_What are you doing in __my__ mistress's body?_"

"_What? You're not Hyorinmaru. Who are you?"_

"_Who is Hyorinmaru? Why do you speak to me as if you know me?_"

"_Hyorinmaru is my zampaktuo. He should be the one speaking in my head, not you._"

"_You're __not__ in your head anymore._"

He could feel his back against the floor and realized that his head hurt from not only the zap but hitting the back of his head against something. He could also feel the sunlight beating down on his face. "_Make it stop._" Someone, or something grabbed his feet and began to drag him into the room.

"Come on, wake up sleepyhead." The voice that spoke was obviously his own and caused Toshiro to suddenly open his eyes slightly, glad that the person had pulled him in out from where the sun shone. There was himself standing above him, grinning at him in an evil manner. The next thing he knew the person had him straddled.

"_Evil reigai again?_"

Toshiro watched as the person suddenly wiggled their fingers above his chest area. "These are mine... so..."

The two hands reached for his chest area and he felt something go squish and he let out a yelp and tried sitting up, his hands reaching up to grab the evil Toshiro's arms. "What the hell are you..." Toshiro sat up, stopping short. "Basterbine... am I in _your_ body?"

"Yeah. It's kind of insulting that you refused to take an interest in my body. Am I not your type?"

"You're my sister you idiot!" Toshiro felt his cheeks flush up and suddenly wrapped his arms around his chest in a defensive manner. No... scratch that. It was Bamibetta's chest.

"_Oh... you're him. The brother whose not been interested in her._"

"_Why the hell would I be sexually interested in my own sister? Are you both perverts?_" Toshiro felt the cheeks of the body he was in heat up.

"_Amazing that you jumped to such conclusions without my help. I was speaking of the fact that you've been avoiding her. Do you hate the fact you're sister is a Quincy so much that you don't want anything to do with her._"

"_Bambi-chan's the one who doesn't want anything to do with me. She's always making it quite clear that she hates Shinigami and wants them to die. In case you haven't noticed I am a Shinigami. Even if __this wasn't the case I'm horrible with interacting with people."_

"_It doesn't seem that way. You're quite fine with talking to me."_

"_You're a zampaktuo spirit! It's different!_" The mouth of the body twisted up in frustration, only to go slack jaw when Toshiro thought of something. "_Wait... so if she has Shinigami powers, then that must mean..._"

"I'm bored." Bambietta suddenly held up her arm and shot off an icy bolt that shot through the door bast her own bodies head, a smile suddenly appearing on the face of the body she was in. "Wow! I can still use my Quincy powers in this body! I don't know what I would have done if I had been stuck with dumb old Shinigami powers."

"_See... she __hates__ Shinigami." _Toshiro got up quickly and closed the door, catching a glimpse of the damage outside. The corner of the mouth of the body he was in twitched. He then turned towards his own body, angry at what she had just done. "What the hell are you! Some kind of perverted psychopath?"

Bambietta waved a hand. "You know... it's going to get hot in here if you close the door."

"So! I can't have you running a muck in _my_ body!" Toshiro clenched the bodies hands and teeth.

"Fine. What ever." Bambietta sat down on the bed and pulled off his captain's robe and then tugged at the top of his black kimono. She had gotten one sleeve off his body when Toshiro spoke again.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?"

"You're a guy." She slipped the other sleeve off his shoulder so that the upper part of Toshiro's body was naked. "You should know that guys don't always wear shirts." She looked up to see him covering her eyes. "What are you, a narcissist?"

"That's so indecent it isn't funny."

"Yeah... you're a narcissist."

"I am not!" Toshiro moved the hand away from the eyes he was looking from only to cover them back up.

"Why would you think it is indecent unless you were a narcissist?"

"_Yes. If you're not a narcissist you wouldn't have a problem with her acting like a normal guy in your body._"

"_I __have__ a problem with her doing that stuff in my body because I have enough problems undressing in front of __anyone__ and here she is undressing __my__ body in front of me!_"

"_And how is that not narcissistic?_"

"_Narcissism requires one to have an infatuation with oneself and __think__ that oneself is prettier or more handsome then anyone else. I'm so scrawny that my bones stick out in awful places. By hair is this unnatural white color and my eyes are a strange color as well. I've also still got baby fat despite the fact I've been training my ass off trying to __master my stupid Bankai._"

"Hey... you look like a girl... except flat chested."

"_And there's the fact that __despite__ the fact I __am__ a guy I have effeminate features! I've got nasty scars from my battles as well. I'm still short for my age._"

"_Enough. I get it. You're one of those._"

"_What is that supposed to mean?_"

"_How about we work instead on trying to figure out how to get you back in your own body. You're quite annoying._" There was sudden silence in the mind for a few minutes. "_All right, why are you suddenly quiet?_"

"_I don't blame you for not wanting me around. Or her. I wouldn't want me around. I'll try to figure something out._" Toshiro uncovered his eyes to say something to Bambietta, only to have another fit. "Basterbine! What... what are you doing?"

Bambietta stood over in one corner, having put on one of the dresses he had tossed into the hamper. She was also trying to pull on the underwear she had put into the hamper. "What do you mean, what am I doing?"

"Why are you dressing me as a _girl_? I'm a guy, remember?"

"Because I'm a girl."

"_That..._" Toshiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"_I can't expect you to understand how her mind works._"

"_Actually... it makes perfect sense. I still want to dress as a boy despite being in a girl's body right now. I am __not__ however acting on it._"

"_No. She's actually doing this to make you angry and is lying about why she is doing it. Seriously... does your mine work that way._" There came a sigh. "_Never mind. I think it does. It's actually rather cute._"

"_Don't use that word!_" Toshiro opened his mouth to say something to his sister when the door opened with an angry bang.

"Taicho! I know that you're not getting along well with your twin sister! That doesn't mean that you have to..." Rangiku's tone of voice began to calm down at the surprise she saw in front of her. "...blow up the tenth division with your ice powers. Um... taicho."

Toshiro held up the hands of the body he was in. "Matsumoto, it isn't what you think!"

Bambietta patted the skirt of the dress straight and then looked up. "Oh... hello Rangiku."

"It's not what I think." Rangiku crossed her arms across her chest. She then looked straight at Toshiro despite the fact he was in his sister's body. "Taicho... what the hell happened here?"

"That..." Toshiro stopped short, realizing she had figured things out. "How did you know?"

"What do you mean she knows?" Bambietta blinked a couple of times from his body. "I mean... how do you know that Bambi-chan didn't dare me to do something?"

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Taicho refers to everyone by their last names. You don't."

"I didn't do it. Honest. I didn't do the mess to the wall either."

"Well, I honestly don't care. I'm going to leave the two of you like this until you figure out how to work together. Fix it on your own."

"Matsumoto!"

"Don't Matsumoto me Taicho! I'm not stepping in to fix this mess unless things get out of hand."

"How is this _not_ out of hand!" Toshiro swallowed, feeling suddenly like he wanted to cry.

"Because _this_ is _not_ out of hand for the Gotei Thirteen. Out of hand means _dire_ emergency. You two _need _to get along." Rangiku slammed the door on the two.

Toshiro let out a whimper. Bambietta sighed. "You know... I think we should just stay like this."

"Stay like this?" Toshiro turned the head of the body he was in to look at her.

"You _act_ like a girl. I've seen it. I act like a guy. Perhaps we switched bodies as children. I personally don't want to change back."

"_This isn't fair!_"

"_She's doing this to make you upset with her._"

"_I don't care. That stupid woman may want us to get along with each other, but we can't. We've got nothing in common._"

"_You have your powers._"

"_Besides that, nothing._"

"_You were both turned into zombies by the same person and brought back by the same person._"

"_She hates me! You yourself said that she is doing this to make me upset. She hates me so much she wants to find any manner in which to make my life miserable._"

"_You're not understanding the situation._"

"_I'm understanding it fully._"

"Why are you ignoring me?" Toshiro swallowed in the body and looked up at his sister in his. "Seriously? Do you really like being a girl that much? You're so irritating. I think I will keep this body just to spite you." Toshiro opened his mouth to say something, only to suddenly see Bambietta sway and place a hand on her forehead. "Why do I feel so hot and dizzy?"

Toshiro stood up then. "Bambietta. Let's switch back. Let's try using that device."

"No way! You're such a meanie!"

"_Meanie? You can't even be bothered to learn enough about me to know that I get heat sick easily. Why Hyorinmaru isn't controlling the room I don't understand._"

"_Possibly for the same reason she doesn't let me do anything. She thinks he is a voice in your head. That... or she doesn't get that she can do that kind of thing in your body._"

Toshiro noticed the switch and went over and picked up the button and then walked over to his sister. "Come on. Let's switch back."

"No way! You can't make me press the button again."

Toshiro gritted the teeth of the body he was in before taking a fist to his own head. He heard his own voice let out a yelp of pain as well as a string of curses. He however grabbed his own hand and made it push down on the button and he felt a sudden jolt as he blacked out again.

**M**

"You stupid idiot!" Toshiro awoke to Bambietta pummeling him with a pillow.. "How come you had to freeze the device? Now we can't switch back again!"

Toshiro opened his eyes, half expecting to see his own body. He felt horribly heat sick and could hear Hyorinmaru telling him he was rushing the cool down temperature and going to make things worse. He sat up, his head spinning. He could also feel his jaw bruising from where he had hit himself. He also quickly realized he was still in a dress. "Basterbine..."

"I hate you. I hate you! You're such an idiot! You're just like everyone else! Damn you!" A hand reached out to grab the front of her clothing. "Let go you jerk!" Before he could warn her that he was going to be sick he found himself spewing all over the front of her dress. "You jerk! I hate you!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Do you really think sorry is going to cut it?"

"No. I am sorry though I couldn't be the brother you wanted me to be."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Toshiro swallowed, closing his eyes and expecting to be hit again. There came a pause. "Shiro-nii... did you... did you really talk to the voice in my head."

"Your zampaktuo spirit? Yes. I'm sorry Basterbine that I'm a Shinigami and not a Quincy. I know you hate me because of that." A dizzy spell came over him and he flopped onto the bed. "I'm glad you're all right though. I couldn't..." He closed his eyes. "_... be happy if you had to go through what I go through when I get heat sick._"

He felt a flare of heat based reiatsu, causing a wave of nausea to wave over him. "Shiro-nii... did you actually slug me so that we could change back before I got really sick in your body? And then you froze it? The device? To prevent us from changing back again?"

"I switched us back. It was likely Hyorinmaru who froze the device though. He's... you could say he can be over protective at times." Toshiro's eyes remained closed, glad he was back in his own body.

"Shiro-nii..."

"You don't have to force yourself to call me that. I know you hate me."

"No, I don't. I thought you were avoiding me because _you_ hated me."

"You're my sister. How could I hate you? Despite everything you do to annoy me, we're blood related. It's... it's really not in my nature to hate people, even my enemies I guess. Makes me a pain for my allies when we fight."

"You know what my point is." The girl let out a sigh. "It's my fault you're sick like this."

"No."

"What you mean is that you don't blame me. I am though the reason you're sick. I'll go get you some ice to cool you down."

"_Ice is going to make you even sicker._"

Toshiro sat up to say something, only to cover his eyes upon seeing her change out of the outfit he had vomited on. She of course wasn't wearing a bra and had no qualms about changing in front of him. "Basterbine! You idiot!"

"What? We're siblings. There..." She paused, looking at him funny. "You _really_ talked to that voice in my head a lot, didn't you." She watched as he collapsed back onto the bed. "I'll go change in the bathroom then, then bring you some ice."

"Get Matsumoto."

"Why? I can take care of you."

"_This isn't going to end well._" Toshiro felt himself coming in and out of consciousness whenever Bambietta came and left the room. He felt her reiatsu flare in panic and finally an adult hand touched his cheek. He opened his eyes to see his fukutaicho. "Matsumoto?"

The woman smiled at him. "I told you I'd step in if things go out of hand. I was going to come and check on you guys to make sure you didn't kill each other, but Bambi-chan came to get me on her own. I never thought I'd see her lose composure, but she really did think you were going to die."

"Sorry."

"Nah. The two of you came to understand each other better. Rest now." The woman smiled. "And taicho? Don't freak out, but she's asleep beside you on the bed. She hasn't wanted to leave you're side. While you two are too old to sleep together under normal circumstances and that's why you've given up the bed, just this once it can't hurt... right?" Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "She'll likely wig if you're not near her.


End file.
